


Ну, как скажешь

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Написано на заявку Княгиня Ольга.Как это не странно, но знакомятся они в спортивном зале: Стив выбивает пыль из боксерских груш ночью, Брок - ранним утром, до службы.Кинки: секс с незнакомцем, крепкая задница, накачанная грудь.





	Ну, как скажешь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: внезапность, тяжёлый намёк на минет.  
> Написано в моём любимом стиле: порно без самого порно. Джеймс Ганн рекомендует!

— Сначала выходят, потом заходят.  
Брок мог бы повторить мамино наставление, вдолбленное в него с детских лет, и пожёстче, но силёнок не хватило. Основная их часть была направлена на то, чтобы не пялиться, как голодный, в облепившую широкий торс футболку, сквозь которую проступала влага после недавно принятого душа. С трудом подняв глаза от выпиравшей груди чуть выше, Брок сперва проглотил накатившую голодную слюну, обнаружив в воротнике футболки длинную красивую шею, выступающий волевой подбородок, забавно острый нос со следами прошлого перелома, а потом уставился прямо в цепкие голубые глаза.  
— Простите.  
Парень, с которым Брок столкнулся на выходе (или входе, это как посмотреть) в раздевалку спортзала, вежливо растянул губы в улыбке, а взгляд Брока намертво прилепился к ним. Верхняя была узкой и причудливо выгнутой, светлая щетина пробивалась над ней лёгкой тенью. Нижняя же, пухлая и ярко-розовая, манила оставить на себе красный след от укуса.  
Брок так и стоял в дверях, не двигаясь, парень тоже не двигался, и они пялились друг на друга с удивлением баранов возле новых ворот.  
— Тогда позвольте мне выйти.  
Брок будто ото сна очнулся, оторвал взгляд от скользнувшего по нижней губе розового языка, посмотрел парню в лицо и посторонился. Но то ли тело предало его, то ли, наоборот, решило немного помочь, но отодвинулся Брок лишь на полшага. Поэтому парень, решивший всё же покинуть раздевалку, проехался по нему грудью так плотно, что заискрила одежда.  
Брок её понимал. Потому что искры то ли докатились, то ли самозародились у него в паху, послав оттуда последний сигнал с просьбой о помощи. Но его никто не услышал — мозг коварно ушёл в перезагрузку от неожиданной близости разгорячённого крепкого тела. Брок снова сглотнул, но на этот раз так громко, что удостоился прощального взгляда через плечо, от чего заискрился уже целиком, как бенгальский огонь.  
Парень отвернулся и шёл дальше к выходу из спортзала, а Брок всё стоял, глупо пялясь ему вслед, потому что покачивавшаяся под свободными спортивными штанами задница завораживала своим ритмом. Хлоп-хлоп, будто наяву слышал Брок, хлоп-хлоп, как ударялись друг о друга выпяченные круглые ягодицы, а мышцы на них играли при каждом шаге.  
Казавшееся ещё полчаса назад идиотским решение встать пораньше и забежать в зал перед работой вдруг стало одним из лучших, что принимал Брок за свою многотрудную долгую жизнь.

Цепь звякала так, словно просила о помощи. Звуки тяжёлых ударов о кожу груши сопровождали звяканье, как гром молнию. Брок прищурился, всматриваясь в дальний от себя угол, и получил следующий приз после того, как успел разочароваться в том, что ввалился в зал на сорок минут раньше, чем вчера. Охренительного парня он на выходе и в раздевалке не встретил, хотя, казалось бы, всё рассчитал. Но вот он — новый приз в его нежданном квесте.   
Парень лупил грушу так, словно она выпила его утренний кофе или наступила на ногу. Это было не тренировкой, а целенаправленным уничтожением. В подтверждение последней мысли Брока, парень так засадил по центру груши, что несчастная не выдержала, прорвалась лавиной песка, засыпавшего ноги по щиколотки. Цепь жалобно звенела, словно умоляла о помощи. Но Брок остался глух к её мольбам. Всё его внимание было направлено на то, как переливались мышцы под футболкой, как двигались ягодицы под такими же, что и вчера, свободными штанами, не оставляя (почти) простора воображению.  
Брок с тихим вздохом отпустил ручки «бабочки», а грохот груза отозвался кодой в мелодии страданий цепи, к которой парень прицепил новую грушу. Услышав, он обернулся, встретился взглядом с тоскующим Броком и улыбнулся, будто приветствуя знакомого. Брок растянул губы в ответной гримасе, которую на конкурсе клоунов-маньяков признали бы победившей.  
— Да ты просто Халк, — попытка похвалить вышла сомнительной, но Броку было не до того, чтобы тщательно выбирать комплименты.  
— Кто? — искренне удивился парень. Брок удивлённо выгнул бровь.  
Все знали Халка. Это было несложно после того ада, что он устроил в Гарлеме, но вот перед Броком оказался единственный, наверно, человек на планете, кто пропустил все новости о трёхметровом монстре, оттянувшемся в Нью-Йорке.  
Парень тем временем отвернулся и принялся измываться над грушей так, словно ему за это обещали заплатить. Брок снова вздохнул, вцепился в резиновые накладки на ручках тренажёра, но тягать не стал — силы привычно уже сконцентрировались чуть ниже живота.  
Парень был невыносимо горяч и сладок даже на вид. Глупая голодная слюна снова затопила рот. Брок закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и постарался заставить себя ровно дышать. Получилось почти сразу. Когда перед глазами не маячила персиковая задница, думать становилось легче.

Вчера Брок прошляпил, когда его нечаянный краш отлупил последнюю грушу и испарился так, словно его сдуло. Сегодня нельзя было пропустить софт-порно, которое парень являл собой под струями душа. Поэтому Брок больше наблюдал за перемещениями парня по залу и его занятиями, чем следил за своими. Взгляд его был таким хищным, что оказался осязаем — парень, почувствовав прицел между лопаток (или примерно футом ниже), оглянулся, увидел Брока и расслабился. В этот раз он кивнул, как знакомому, и Брок отзеркалил приветствие.  
Возможно, так началась бы дружба.  
Но не в этот раз. Дружить с этим парнем Брок хотел только горизонтально.  
Ожидание увенчалось успехом, и в душевые он скользнул всего через полминуты после того, как дверь хлопнула за прошедшим в неё парнем. Брок, опасливо озираясь, оценил обстановку. По раннему времени (половина шестого утра, ради бога!) в зале кроме них было ещё трое парней, и все они только приступали к тренировкам. Поэтому был велик шанс, что в душе Брок и его неожиданная цель остались бы одни.  
Только он сам, его краш — и одинокая, но очень сильная эрекция.  
Брок стянул через голову футболку, стремясь скорее раздеться, но двигаться стало сложно — локоть упёрся во что-то крепкое и гладкое, будто бетонная стена, облицованная плиткой. Выпутавшись из одежды, Брок увидел, что ему мешало: невероятно раскачанные грудные мышцы, украшенные задорно торчавшими сосками. Всё это было под глазурью свежего пота, заставлявшего кожу блестеть.  
— Пялиться невежливо, — в свой черёд сообщил прописную истину парень.  
— Невежливо, если потом ничего не делать, — нашёлся с ответом Брок.  
— А ты с намерениями? — ухмыльнулся собеседник.  
— Далеко идущими, — не стал отпираться Брок.  
— Болтун, — хмыкнул парень, но после того, как его взгляд скользнул ниже — на натянувшиеся шалашом шорты, улыбка его мгновенно пропала.  
— Болтун, невероятный в своих умениях.  
Брок не хвастал попусту. Языком он управлялся отменно. Иначе в паутине ЩИТа было не выжить, а выживать Брок умел и любил. Это буквально было вопросом жизни. Поэтому пускал язык в дело чаще, чем мускулы и оружие.  
Этот раз не стал исключением — спустя всего минуту Брока подбодрил низкий горловой стон прижатого к стенке в душе парня, а вслед за этим сверху раздалось:  
— Если что, я — Стив.  
— Ну, как скажешь, — мурлыкнул Брок, баюкая на губах его член.   
Разговор на этом прервался, потому что говорить и одновременно стонать и таять, пока над членом трудились искусный в фокусах язык и умелое горло, никто не мог. Стив, хоть и был исключительно прекрасен во всём остальном, в этом исключением не стал.

— Настоящий Капитан Америка, — с придыханием шептал Джек, пока УДАР дружной толпой двигался в расположение. Брок никогда не замечал за приятелем фангёрлинга, но каждый день заставлял его удивляться. Сегодняшний уже дважды.  
Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, затянутый в красно-сине-белое так плотно, будто кто-то специально стремился показать его выдающиеся достоинства максимально выгодно (и Брок узнавал почерк), первым представился отданным в его распоряжение бойцам и протянул руку каждому.  
— Можно просто Стив, — сообщил он натянутому в струну Броку. Тот пожал руку.  
— Ну, как скажешь.  
— А вас?  
— Второй лейтенант Брок Рамлоу, сэр, — с неоправданной злостью выпалил Брок.  
— Не любите много болтать, лейтенант?  
— Что есть, — осклабился Брок. — Предпочитаю не трепать языком попусту.  
Он с посекундной точностью видел, как уши и щёки Стива от бледно-розовых превратились в малиновые, и это зрелище неожиданно согрело.  
— Рад это слышать, лейтенант, — понизив голос, сказал Стив. Капитан Америка Стив. У Брока до сих пор в голове шумело после того, как он увидел его по правую руку от Фьюри.  
— Как прошло знакомство с Халком?  
Стив рассмеялся и вернул насмешку во взгляде.  
— Немного разрушительно.  
— Что ж, — Брок козырнул ему, как старшему по званию, и спросил: — Разрешите идти?  
— Конечно, лейтенант, — вдруг сник Стив. Брок развернулся и чеканным шагом, будто на параде, увёл группу обратно. Знакомство уже состоялось, нечего было и время зря терять.

— Сначала выходят, потом заходят, — буркнул Брок.  
Стив, стоявший в дверном проёме, только хмыкнул.  
— Я никуда не ухожу, — сообщил он. — И ты заходи.  
Брок недоверчиво поднял на него глаза и длинно выдохнул. Во взгляде Стива читалось многое — и от каждого промелькнувшего обещания в животе что-то вспархивало.  
— Ну, как скажешь, — сказал Брок перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь.


End file.
